Jestem dumnym współwłaścicielem rodzinnego ogródka działkowego
Jestem dumnym współwłaścicielem rodzinnego ogródka działkowego. i to była najlepsza decyzja w moim zjebanym życiu XD muszę opowiedzieć coś o sobie na wstępie - jestem anonem, lvl niecały 20, posiadam konto na forum ze śmiesznymi obrazkami i lurkuje szambo polskiego internetu regularnie. pod koniec technikum razem z dwójką moich przyjaciół i kompanów spierdolenia podczas pijackich zabaw wpadliśmy na pomysł żeby kupić rodzinny ogródek działkowy w okolicy naszego miasta na współwłasność (bo oczywiście nikogo nie byłoby stać żeby kupić na siebie, młodociana bieda motzno), po to żeby urządzać tam dzikie inby w nadziei żeby zwiększyć nasze szanse na wyjście z naszego stanu czy chociażby na miesiąc dwa zamoczyć. w związku z tym że jesteśmy młodzi i trochę niedojebani wspólnie ustaliliśmy że to jest zajebisty plan i praktycznie od razu przystąpiliśmy do jego realizacji. kolega anon, o ksywce farel (historii tego przezwiska i tak nie zrozumiecie bo to materiał na osobną pastę) przez parę tygodni przeglądał olx, gumowe drzewko, grupki sprzedażowe na książko mordzie dla emerytów i grażynek, lokalne ogłoszenia w gazetach i na portalach miejskich w poszukiwaniu niewielkiej działki bez altany (bo nie byłoby nas stać na jej spłatę, kurhwaaa). niestety nie przyniosło to większych rezultatów, bo przedstawiciele kasty posiadającej, czyli działkowiczów burżujów najprawdopodobniej nie umieją into internety, więc jedyne jakie ogłoszenia jakie znalazł to działeczki spod sosnowca, bydgoszczy czy poznania (a wszystkie loszki stamtąd to kurwy - zapamiętajcie), gdzie za paręnaście tysięcy dodają altany, w których można kurwa mieszkać. los mimo to uśmiechnął się do nas, bo babcia trzeciego współwłaściciela, lipienia, zaraz przed wakacjami spadła z rowerka po dziesięciu latach grania roli świeżaka podłączonego do respiratora i zgodnie z podziałem majątku w testamencie właśnie mu przypadł mały ogródek działkowy na przedmieściach naszego chujowego miasta. szybko zabraliśmy się do roboty. ze starej szopy na narzędzia mało co zostało, więc zrobiliśmy ściepę na nowe materiały. w przeciągu paru tygodni zrobiliśmy nową piękną altanę. co prawda zrobilibyśmy ją w 3 dni ale kasę starczyło nam ledwo na drewnianą konstrukcję, więc przez następne tygodnie kradliśmy złomiarzom złom z wózków i melin czy rozbieraliśmy cegła po cegle nieukończone jeszcze domy frankowiczów, którzy najprawdopodobniej z powodu długów kredytowych uciekli z miasta. przy okazji altanka się parę razy zdążyła zawalić, bo budowaliśmy ją najebani albo źle obliczyliśmy kąt czy tam kurwa inne kutangensy ze wzoru pyty golasa bo nikt z nas nie miał oceny z matmy wyższej niż 3. przy okazji tylko lipień podszedł do matury z matematyki - nie zdał. musieliśmy ją szybko ogarnąć, bo stare wapno i inne próchno z działek obok straszyło nas donosem do proboszcza i inspektoratu budowlanego, mnie i farela tam ksiądz (nomen omen) jebie, bardziej baliśmy się inspekcji, bo my najebani, bez uprawnień, wykształcenia i pozwoleń na budowę. poza tym prąd kradliśmy ze skrzynki z najbliższego słupa energetycznego, wodę podbieraliśmy ze strażackiego hydrantu, a rozwodnione szambo nocami z podziemnego zbiornika wylewaliśmy szlaufem do basenu sąsiada cztery działki obok XD oczywiście wszystko na pełnym nielegalu i bez liczników. lipień bardziej natomiast bał się gniewu kościoła i dotyku proboszcza, bo jego stary jest organistą, więc przypix. tygodnie spędzone na menelskim trybie życia, prowadzenia wózka z kradzionymi materiałami budowlanymi i złomem przez miasto i ukrywania swojej mordy pod ciuchami, które zajebaliśmy z kontenerów pck się opłaciło - bibę na rozpoczęcie wakacji w ich pierwszy dzień odpierdoliliśmy z taką fetą, że nawet lokalne gazety pisały o zakłócaniu ciszy nocnej przez ponad tłum ponad stu gówniarzy na rodzinnych ogródkach działkowych "złote chryzantemy". ofc żaden z wzywanych przez wkurwiony lud polacki patroli do nas nie przyjechał, bo piątek, i lepsze zbiory mieli w parkach łapiąc żuli czy latając z suszarkami na wylotowych drogach. donos na nas na policję i zarządu lokalnego rod napisali sąsiedzi z działek obok, mieszkańcy najbliższego bloku (który był ponad kilometr dalej), właściciel jedynego klubu w mieście, bo praktycznie wszyscy jechali do nas na party, czy kurwa nawet proboszcz XD nad ranem po imprezie syf w postaci puszek zebrali złomiarze w parę sekund, puste czy niedopite butle po piwach i wódzie podkradli menele, a resztę śmieci wrzuciliśmy do beczek, które robiły za grille i zjaraliśmy. dowodów brak. sprawę umorzono z powodu niskiej szkodliwości społecznej czynu XD inby większe lub mniejsze trwałe zatem w najlepsze, gdy byliśmy świadomi nie piśmiennego immunitetu nadanego nam przez lokalne władze. donos do zarządu rod władze lokalne przeniosły na krajowy szczebel polskiego związku działkowców. związek również go odrzucił, bo różnica wiekowa między nami, najmłodszymi w Polsce członkami związku a drugą najmłodszą osobą wynosiła 65,7 lat, więc szansa na to że umrzemy bez opłacenia składek członkowskich była w naszym przypadku mniejsza. poza tym wpłacaliśmy składki regularnie i w terminie z lekką nadwyżką i ":)" które pisaliśmy w opisie przelewu, więc szybko sobie zaskarbiliśmy przychylność pana prezesa i pani skarbnik w naszym miejskim oddziale związku. ja z lipieniem głównie korzystaliśmy z tej działki w celach rekreacyjno-imprezowych. mimo to wypuściliśmy nową gałąź naszej działalności na działce w postaci domowego przemysłu i lokalnej manufaktury. do naszej szopy wstawiliśmy aparaturę i pędziliśmy bimber z ziemniaczków, które uprawialiśmy na naszych grządkach, a wykopanej pod altaną ziemiance hodowaliśmy w świetle lamp nasze ulubione bagienne ziele prosto ze słonecznej kolumbii. farel natomiast odkrył sobie nową pasję ogrodniczą i zaczął uprawiać róże. że nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, egzystencja w stanie białorycerskiego prawictwa była dla nas oczywista i nadal bawił się w takie pierdoły jak romantyzm to nie widział przeciwwskazań żeby zakończyć swoje beznadziejne hobby. lecz jak przyszłość pokazała te zasrane róże miały być potem kluczem do jego gehenny a następnie wielkiego złota, życiowego pieniężnego profitu. już od pierwszych dni naszego pobytu na rod naszym arcywrogiem życiowym nemesis stał się pan marek, dawny przewodniczący lokalnego oddziału pzpr i jak chodziły wtedy słuchy, agent ub, który miał ponoć w domu teczki na połowę mieszkańców tego miasta. akurat jego działa była sąsiednia do naszej. był właścicielem największego w mieście ogródka i największej altany, którą sam dumnie nazywał z ruskiego "daczą", co idealnie wyjaśniło nam fakt pochodzenia tego majątku w jego posiadaniu. prócz regularnych donosów, które ten moskiewski skurwiel na nas pisał, regularnie wzywał policję z najgłupszych powodów. naszym faworytem było zadzwonienie po patrol 2 kwietnia o godzinie 21:37, gdyż puszczona z głośników auta barka była wyraźnie sprzeczna jego poglądami politycznymi i etycznymi. ponoć zakłócaliśmy ciszę nocną i promowaliśmy publicznie pedofilie nawołując do niej XD no oczywiście my nie byliśmy bierni i niewdzięczni wobec jego działań. wybijanie szyb, sranie po grządkach, zrywanie rynien to najczęstsze bronie o najlżejszym kalibrze, jakich używaliśmy. najbardziej podobało nam się rysowanie wizerunków papaja na ścianach jego daczy niezmywalnym markerem czy wieszanie obrazków z nim na kwiatach, drzewach, drzwiach czy nawet rolce srajtaśmy w latrynie. to był nas osobisty faworyt wśród fanaberii uprzykrzania temu komunistycznemu ateuszowi życia. szczytem natomiast, a jednocześnie kulminacyjnym punktem zapalnym wielkiej wojny rodzinnych ogródków działkowych, było ścięcie przez pana marka w nocy wszystkich czerwonych róż farela z naszego ogródka, które miesiącami pielęgnował i wsadzenie sobie ich do wazonu, który postawił na stole podczas święta pracy, kiedy to urządził wielkiego grilla na którego zaprosił jeszcze żyjącą dawną czerwoną śmietankę z naszego miasta i okolic. urażona prawicowa natura mojego przyjaciela oraz ukłucie jego romantycznych uczuć spowodowało lawinę która wkrótce przyniosła dla pana marka tragiczne skutki. lecz miały to pokazać dopiero następne wakacje perfekcyjnie zaplanowała vendetta i wyrafinowanie w środkach, w których przebierał farel, było niespotykana. max payne czy punisher przy nim to cioty. niczym bruce wayne wyznaczył sobie jeden punkt honoru który był dla niego niepodważalny - uznał wykończenie pana marka oraz permanentne zniszczenie jego ogródka działkowego za aksjomat, który musi się spełnić. przez wiele tygodni po majowym świecie pracy nie dawał żadnych znaków zdenerwowania czy wkurwienia. to oczywiście satysfakcjonowało tego czerwonego skurwysyna, który pysznił się jak ja pierdolę i z wielką dumą chodził po swojej daczy i ogródku patrząc na nas swoimi świńskimi kaprawymi oczami z góry, jakbyśmy byli u niego na przesłuchaniu, mimo że skurwiel miał ledwo półtora metra. oczywiście naszej opuszczonej w nieustannej walce z nim gardzie towarzyszyła masa donosów na naszej persony i niezliczone wizyty policji. razem nawet kurwa przyjechał komendant, żeby stwierdzić, co tutaj się odpierdala. nadeszły następne wakacje, a burza nadeszła znikąd. pewnej nocy farel swoim lanosem za działkę pana marka, przeskoczył przez drucianą siatkę razem z ogromnym baniakiem i wlał do starego aluminiowego zbiornika, gdzie komuch gromadził deszczówkę na podlewanie roślin, ponad 30 litrów moczu, który zbierał przez ostatnie tygodnie. proces ten powtarzał dzień w dzień przez okrągły tydzień - od poniedziałku do niedzieli. że było gorąco, klimat prawie jak mexico, to pan marek codziennie przyjeżdżał i podlewał swoje chwasty, więc nie zauważył lekkiej nadwyżki płynów w zbiorniku. przy okazji za każdym razem farel wrzucał śladowe ilości granulatu, w którym był cyjanek z trutki na szczury, rtęć z rozbitych termometrów czy środki na robactwo. przy okazji dorzucał też jakieś szit, dzięki któremu to wszystko nie śmierdziało i miało bezbarwny kolor. jego babcia była chemikiem i sama miała działkę, więc po opowieściach o panu marku bardzo chętnie mu pomogła. przez długi czas obserwacji podpatrzył też, że co piątek jego wróg spryskuje wszystkie roślinki odżywkami ze specjalnej ciśnieniowej myjki i odnawia łuszczącą się ochroną farbę na swoich pięknych mirabelach i innych drzewach owocowych. zatem gdzieś w środę czy czwartek wbił się do jego daczy przez uchylone okienko, do zbiornika myjki wlał perhydrol zmieszany z randupem, środki ochrony roślin powylewał i nalał z powrotem odchwaszczaczy, a w puszkach z farbą ochroną rozrobił starą farbę cynową do podwozi samochodowych z białym barwnikiem. wszystko oczywiście rozrobił w wodzie z, hehe, zbiornika. bomba, której idealnie nastawienie a następne uzbrojenie trwało calutki tydzień została podłożona, teraz wystarczyło poczekać. czas oczekiwania na efekt jego działań umilała mu sytuacja, kiedy to pan marek przyjechał jak zwykle na swoim składanym rowerze marki romet i chwalił się przed sąsiadami nowym stanem uzębienia w postaci implantów, które zafundował sobie dzięki swojej wysokiej emeryturze, którą również nie omieszkał się pochwalić, gdyż podniesiono mu jej kwotę z "niewiadomych względów". nie nacieszył się długo zębiskami, gdyż farel, ten jebany psychopata, powyjmował mu z obu kół co drugą czy trzecią szprychę, obluzował śrubki na mocowaniu na środku rometa i zacisnął po chuju fest linkę od przedniego hamulca. pan marek nie zdążył nawet wyjechać z rodów. są trzy wersje tych wydarzeń według świadków; pierwsza jest taka, że złożyła mu się rama i sobie głupi łeb rozwalił. druga, że zahamował przed główną bramą i przykurwił ryjem o kierownicę. a trzecia mówi o tym, że pierwsza i druga jest prawdziwa, dodając coś o samoskładających się kołach rowerowych. nie muszę mówić, jaką minę po tygodniu miał pan marek, gdy zobaczył po następnym tygodniu, jak wygląda jego piękna działeczka XDD śmialiśmy się z chłopakami, że można na niej kręcić ekranizację fallouta. wszystko obumarło, nabrało ciemnych i gównianych, zgniłych kolorów. z kwiatków zaczął robić się kompost już na grządkach, trawa wyglądała jak spalone frytki z kejefsi, a drzewa oklapły jak lulok na widok doroty wellman. przy okazji środki na neutralizację zapachu przestały działać w tym kurewskim skwarze, więc wszystko zaczęło jebać szczynami XD a, w tym samym momencie przyszła do pana marka pani ilonka, skarbniczka naszych rodów. farel nie mógł się powstrzymać i do skrzynki z licznikami też się włamał, po czym podłączył pod liczniki pana marka wszystkie rury od wody i kable od prądu ze wszystkich działek. niestety po zobaczeniu jednego i drugiego, pan marek wziął i umar. lekarze ze szpitala ponoć do tej pory spekulują nad tym, czy powodem jego śmierci był zawał, pęknięcie hemoroida w dupie i rozległy krwotok wewnętrzny, czy może niewydolność wielonarządowa spowodowana przez zakażenie, które wdało się przez wybite zęby i które upalne dni rozwinęło się niebywale szybko. prawackie doszukiwanie się komunistycznych resztek systemu i układu rządzącego tym jebanym krajem czy dawnej agentury urzędu bezpieczeństwa nie zmyliła farela tym razem, bo po śmierci pana marka naprawdę okazało się że był dawnym agentem. pochowano go (bez krzyża, tfu!) na lokalnym cmentarzu w alejce zasłużonych, gdzie wesoło gnili sobie od czasów bieruta lokalni partyjniacy czy milicjanci. szybko się też pojawiły osoby, już nawet w dniu pogrzebu, które z wielką chęcią napluły na jego grób, za te donosy które na nich pisał XD gdy wraz z jego upadkiem z rowerka skończyła się ubecka emerytura i renta i jego żona szybko zaczęła lamentować jakie to miał wielkie zasługi dla kraju, jak to walczył o wolność i solidarność... albo z solidarnością, jeden chuj. lament na mało się zdał i szybko zajrzała jej bieda do dupy. na taką okazję czeka właśnie farel. odkupił od niej za bezcen przegniły resztki ogródka działkowego pana Marka wraz z jego przepiękną daczą, która po jego (dzięki bogu) śmierci szybko zaczęła popadać w ruinę. wiedząc dokładnie co, hehe, "dziwnym trafem" zaszkodziło florze w tymże ogródku dzięki jego "magicznym rękom" i specjalnym środkom chemicznym, których użył, drzewa i trawa szybko odżyły i nabrały koloru, a na gołych grządkach pojawiły się piękne rdesty i mlecze. samą budę odmalował i zgodnie z prawem działkowym połączył dawną działkę pana marka z naszą, której był współwłaścicielem. tak my staliśmy się lokalnymi magnatami rodzinnych ogródków działkowych idąc po trupie dawnego króla dzierżącego ten tytuł. największego terenu i najpiękniejszej daczy zazdrościł nam nawet lokalny prezes, który regularnie zapraszał do nas inspekcje ze związku, żeby się pochwalić "jakimi cudownymi ogródkami zarządza". staliśmy się też młodymi twarzami na okładce nowego numeru "świata działkowca". co najlepsze, okazało się że ten ubek ukrył zaraz obok zbiornika z wodą starą syrenkę pod plandeką, którą najprawdopodobniej zasponsorował mu ze czterdzieści lat temu lokalny oddział pzpr za jego wyjazdu służbowe na inspekcje fabryk czy innych zakładów pracy. a że chuj tam chlał i dupczył na lewo i prawo gdy żona nie patrzy, więc dlatego pewnie jej się nie pochwalił łapówkarskim nabytkiem ani nie zrobił prawda jazdy. jego małżonka nie upomniała o ten samochód, bo nie wiedziała o aucie. poza tym pieniądze ze sprzedaży działki wkrótce się skończyły, a że leki na cukrzyce są stosunkowo drogie, to i ona wkrótce spadła z rowerka jak mężuś, co było na rękę nowemu, hehe, właścicielowi. farel kupił tylko jakieś lewe dokumenty na alledrogo czy lokalnym manhatannie, gdzie sprzedają starocie i poleciał zarejestrować auto na siebie. teraz jak zjeżdża do miasta ze studiów to pierwsze co robi to ubiera się jak pierdolony rezus z głębokiego peerelu. wiecie - każdy z na ten look jak przyjeżdza do was ze wsi jakiś kurwa wuja ciotki klotki szwagra spod parzymiechów. wytarte mokasyny (które kupił na targu razem z przebitym dowodem rejestracyjnym do syreny, najprawdopodobniej pochodzące od starego trabanta), sztruksowe spodnie, flanelową koszulę i słomiany kapelusz, po czym mówi, "że jedzie na SWOJĄ DACZĘ". często, gdy sąsiedzi z działek obok wspominali, że pan Marek nie żyje, farel tylko z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiadał: i bardzo kurwa dobrze tak go za te róże znienawidził Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Pasta